Many industries utilize collaboration platforms to simplify the coordination of communications and individual projects. For example, for a given project, a collaboration platform may provide multiple users the ability to upload/create, modify, delete, and view various data items associated with the projects, such as documents, contacts, tasks, communications, billing, etc.
A particular challenge to project-based collaboration is tracking project-related communications. For example, project members may communicate using internal project management software mechanisms, as well as external mechanisms (e.g., e-mail, SMS/MMS messaging, telephone calls, voice over IP (VoIP) calls, Internet messaging, etc.). With use of such disparate communications mechanisms, it can be difficult for project members to readily assemble their own communications related to a particular project, let alone communications among other project members.
In addition, an influx of communications can create challenges related to the handling and coordination of the communications. Communications may be lost, misdirected, or simply buried amidst the inflow of communications. Where the ability to receive and respond to such communications is reduced, collaboration efficiencies and capabilities are likewise reduced.